Typical examples of balloons include vinyl balloons formed from vinyl chloride, film balloons formed from synthetic resin film, and rubber balloons formed from rubber. Printing of characters from manga, anime, and the like, or photographs of dogs, cats, and other animals or of celebrities and other people on the surface of such balloons is a process that is widely carried out. Because film balloons and rubber balloons are relatively light-weight, filling the interior of such balloons with helium gas or the like makes it possible to cause these balloons to float in the air.
As one example of a tool utilizing such balloons, Patent Document 1 below discloses an impact-sound-generating tool in which one or both of at least two pouch bodies, which constitute a set, to be inflated by a gas being blown into the interior thereof are provided with an attaching/detaching implement for detachably connecting and integrating the pouch bodies to each other; Patent Document 1 indicates that the opposing pouch bodies are connected with a bonding agent layer or double-sided bonding tape interposed therebetween as one example of the attaching/detaching implement.
Patent Document 2 below discloses a balloon comprising a plastic film made of polyethylene or the like, the balloon comprising two discoid balloons of the same type, in which the entire periphery of the circular films are welded together, coupled at a circle center or a circle concentric therewith being double-overlapped by bonding or welding, and filled and inflated by air, helium, or the like, the balloon being characterized in that: a coupled part is configured as a heat seal line forming a concentric circle of a given size; a small hole is provided on the inside thereof such that the spaces inside the balloons communicate with each other; a slit is formed in a concentric-circle-shaped heat seal line of the coupled part so as to be set apart from the hole; and a seam in two walls of the balloons extends to the edge of the hole within the concentric circle, to thereby being configured as a blowing inlet having a check valve.